Following Your Path
by Watou Wielder
Summary: [FE6] Many Sacaens dream of becoming a great swordmaster. This is the story of one such Sacaen. [Rated for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**_Watou Wielder: Hello there, I'm Watou Wielder, and I'm typing a fanfic based on my favourite Fire Emblem character!  
Serra: Oh! That's so sweet! What happens to me in the story?  
Watou Wieldr: It's not you.  
Nino: Is it about me?  
Watou Wielder: No.  
Priscilla: ...Um...  
Watou Wielder: No, it's not any of you three. Now I would like you all to shut up and let me start!  
_****_Serra: But don't forget to put the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I(Watou Wilder)don't own Fire Emblem._****_

* * *

_****_Following Your Path  
Chapter 1: Leaving Home  
_**

It was a cold, dark night in Sacae. I knew my father would be angry if he found out I was awake so late, but I couldn't sleep. As I tossed and turned in my bed, one thing repeated in my head. There was something I had to do. I sat up quietly, trying to arrange my thoughts. After a brief moment, I forced myself unto my feet. I stood there for a few seconds and allowed a sigh to escape my lips.

'No turning back now...' I thought to myself. '...I have to do this...'

I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out my white jacket. I examined it for a moment, then slipped it onto my body. After this, I picked up my blue boots that were setting beside my bed and buried my feet into them. Last, I put on my black gloves, picked up a long sword, and looked down at my own body.

'...I think this is everything...'

I silently walked out of my room. After walking through a small hallway, I came to my parents' room. I peeked into the room and seen my father sleeping peacefully... Or as peacefully as possible after the death that had occurred that morning... I quietly forced myself to the side of his bed and examined his face. Despite my attempt to remain strong, tears began to form in my eyes. I bent over and kissed him softly on the forehead. I heard a small groan, and quickly took a step away from him. He slowly opened his dark eyes and looked at me, still half-asleep.

"Mm... Fir?" he mumbled. "What... are you doing up...? Is it morning already?"

"...No, Father..." I whispered. "...I'm... just going out... Please... Go back to sleep and don't worry about me... I'll be fine..."

"Mm... Okay... If you'll be okay..." he smiled before closing his eyes again. "...Goodnight, Fir..."

My eyes widened for a moment, then I blinked to keep the tears from falling.

"...Goodbye... Father..."

With this, I walked out of the room, and then the house... For a small moment, I looked back the building I'd called my home for many years. As soon as I couldn't stand looking back any longer, I ran away from the building and to a small area with flowers and a gravestone. I looked at the grave for a moment, then held the sword close to my chest. After staying in this postion for a few seconds, I looked up at the sky.

"...Mother..." I whispered. "...Please grant me your protection on my journey... My journey to master the way of the sword like you did..." With this, a cool breeze filled the air. A breeze that could only be my mother's spirit answering my prayer. "...I... I don't know where this journey will lead me... But... But I will not let that stop me! I will do this... I promise..."

I sighed again as I looked at the sword. I started walking with no destination in mind... But I was not going too break my promise to myself... Or Mother...

**_

* * *

Watou Wielder: And there's Chapter 1!  
Serra: A tad bit small, don't you think?  
Nino: sniff...Yeah...  
Priscilla: ...Sorry Lady Watou Wielder, but they're right...  
Watou Wielder: Aw, shut it, magic girls! That was only the FIRST chapter! There will be longer ones! MARK MY WORDS!  
_****_Serra, Nino, and Priscilla: O.o  
Watou Wielder: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Watou Wielder: It's finally here! Chapter 2!  
Serra: Your still doing this?... I SO do pity Fir...  
Nino: Serra, you're mean!  
Priscilla: ...  
Watou Wielder: ...With this being a FE6 fanfic... You three are useless... I guess I'll start the story now...  
Serra: DISCLAIMER!  
Disclaimer: Watou Wielder doesn't own Fire Emblem.  
Serra: ...See? I'M not COMPLETELY uselesss!  
Watou Wielder: ... _****_

* * *

_****_Following Your Path  
Chapter 2: Meeting Rura _**

Fatigue struck me not long after I had left home. I was still in Sacae, but I couldn't go on any longer for the night. Luckily, there was a small house in the distance. I knew I needed to rest, so I decided to ask the owner of the house if there was an inn or any area fit for sleeping the during night. I walked to to the building and knocked on the door. It was slowly opened by a woman with long green hair and green eyes. A small smile spread on her face as she looked at me.

"Oh, a traveler? Do come in."

"Thank you." I nodded as I walked into the house.

She quietly closed the door, then turned around and looked at me.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh! Um... I was wondering if you knew of any place nearby that I could stay the night?" I answered.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as her smile grew. "You can stay here! I don't mind one bit!"

"Really? I can?" I felt myself smile brightly. "Thank you very much!"

"It's no problem! Oh, by the way, my name is Rura."

"Rura? It's nice to meet you. I'm Fir."

"Fir? Okay then! Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you want!"

"Not really. I'm just tired..."

"Tired? Well..." she walked to the side of a small bed. "...I hope you will find this a good bed. It hasn't been used for a few years, but..."

"Oh, it should be okay." I reassured her and fell over on the bed.

"Dang... You must be tired!" she laughed as she sat down on a nearby bed and looked at me.

I nodded tiredly and closed my eyes.

"...Fir?" Rura spoke up.

I looked at her, still not speaking.

"Why were you out so late? Are you running away from home? What's your reason?"

I thought about this question for a moment, trying to think of a way to answer it.

"I... I left home because... I want to master the way of the sword... Like my mother did..."

"Your mother?"

"...Yes... She... Died of illness just this morning, but... Before she fell ill... She was a great swordmaster..."

"She was?"

"Yes... She was..." I felt tears form in my eyes as I recalled my mother's greatness. "...Not only was she a great swordmaster, but she was also a beautiful women... And she was very caring... I'll... Probably never be anything great like her, but... But I want to at least... At least try..."

"Hm... Sounds like myself... With my son..." Rura broke in.

"Your son?"

"Yes... He left home many years ago... To master the sword... I tried to master it too but... It just wasn't my path..."

"Oh?"

"...I guess you'll never know things until you try them out yourself, right?"

"... I guess..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried. "You wanted to sleep, didn't you! I... I'll shut up now!"

I smiled with my eyes still closed. I knew I was lucky to come upon Rura's house. I lay my head on a pillow and sighed as many thoughts filled my head once again.

'...So... I've really left home... Father's going to die whenever he notices me gone... Which probably won't be long, knowing him... With me gone and Mother dead... That's... Still hard to believe... It's so hard to grasp the fact that... she's gone... But... Her greatness hasn't left with her... I'm going to try to carry on her legacy...'

With this, everything grew black. That is the last thing I remembered happening that night...

_**

* * *

Watou Wielder: There is Chapter 2. Still Sort of short, but longer then the first one!  
Serra: I thought it was longer then this!  
Watou Wielder: Normally it was going to be, but the events in the beginning and end are were different, so I just decided to turn it into two chapters.  
Nino: Oh... Okay!  
Priscilla: ... Please review, anyway... For Lady Watou Wielder's sake...  
Watou Wielder: ...Did you just talk? Wow...  
Priscilla: ...**_


End file.
